


Sibling Scene

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek pauses his workout to chide Laura about smoking. Stiles shows up.





	Sibling Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/09/18: “want, surgeon, sister”
> 
> I picture the Hale backyard, Derek doing calisthenics, Laura smoking. Derek and Stiles are high school aged. If you want to know what Laura's calling Derek's "porno workout," look up bridges or hamstring bridges on YouTube.

“With everything the Surgeon General’s said about smoking, still you smoke,” Derek complained.

“Screw the Surgeon General,” Laura scoffed. “I want a cigarette. Go back to your porno workout.”

“I’m working my core!”

The familiar blue Jeep barreled into the yard then, stopping abruptly, Stiles stumbling out and over nothing at the sight of his boyfriend in just gym shorts.

He struggled to keep his eyes up, not on Derek’s pectorals, before they kissed hello.

“You’ve met my lovely sister, Medusa,” Derek said, arm held out toward Laura.

Stiles snorted.

“Anything’s gonna make me sick,” Laura shouted, “it’s you two!”


End file.
